Shock To Your System
by wheredidtherainbowgo
Summary: When Tegan and Sara suppress their urges for each other, they end up on a seedy hotel bed with a strapless toy to feed their addiction. Quincest Smut. One-shot.


**A/N: **This smutty little one-shot was inspired late one night while we were throwing around ideas for our other story,** By The Skin Of Their Teeth** (which we will update soon), and the super talented wheredidtheygo sketched two amazing drawings (a depiction of the before and after) of the twins in the act on a seedy hotel bed, which led to this tantalizing tale of lust. We truly hope you enjoy, and if you like, review.

Both drawings By: _wheredidtheygo _and can be found on her Tumblr page under the username MisterSara-LadyJean or you can just search the Quincest tag.

* * *

It'd been exactly six months, eight days and twelve hours since Tegan indulged in her favorite drug. She'd been counting the days, going through her own self-diagnosed rehab to fend off her addiction to her twin. The withdrawals were strenuous, but necessary if they were ever going to be normal. At least that's what Sara called their little trysts after their last time together, _abnormal, Sara _had mumbled painfully, using the unjust word to describe what they shared as she regretfully told Tegan they were strange for wanting to _taste_ and _touch_ and ultimately, _fuck_.

The magnetic pull they had over each other was wrong, and although Tegan knew Sara was right, none of that mattered when she was itching for a fix. It bothered her that her fingers no longer held Sara's scent, and when she swallowed, the familiar flavor that melted on her tongue was long gone. As an antidote, Tegan picked up the nasty habit of nicotine to dull the desire, however the tobacco only suppressed the need for a matter of minutes, and she craved a cigarette now as she looked over to her sister, and studied her, the chocolate brown locks, small gold earrings, and slender fingers pushing her bangs away from her face as she gave Tegan a sly smile.

"Did you bring the goods?" Sara questioned eagerly, shifting onto her knees as she leaned over her sister's body perched comfortably on the seedy motel bed. Knees sunk into the squeaky mattress and fingers wrapped around the strap of Tegan's backpack resting against the bed on the floor. Carefully she lifted it up, delighted to find that the contents weighed heavier than they had last time. Sara peeked at Tegan out of the corner of her eye, her lips prepared to make a cheeky remark but she held herself back, choosing instead to remain silent and watch her sister bore her eyes into her plump jean clad bum point right up to the heavens.

Tegan didn't lower her stare when Sara turned to catch her hungrily ogling her body. She watched as Sara's cheeks redden from the look of blatant lust on her face as Tegan eyed her curves. The blue dildo dropped atop the comforter with a soft thud and Tegan's focus was snatched from trailing Sara's frame to her empty hand after she released the toy hidden away in her bag. Tegan bought the feeldoe with the full intent of using it with Sara, and she felt the heat spread under her skin at the thought of Sara being deep inside of her when her walls shuddered and collapsed. With her wet lips, she asked, "Have you used one of these before?"

Sara shook her head no, and picked the toy back up, turning it over in her hands. She ran her lengthy pointer finger from the head, down the shaft, to the ribbed middle, and up to the stout, bulbous end. Sara had passed the toy and its many variances plenty of times in shops but always over looked it. She preferred the appeal of a leather harness strapped snugly around a woman's curves to something that gave the appearance of an actual cock. With Tegan though, Sara was much more interested in feeling the subtle contractions of her walls pulsing against the toy as she thrusted in and out of Tegan than any article of clothing she could dress herself in.

The beating of her heart was loud in her ears and Tegan was certain if she lifted her fingers to her lobe they would be dripping with blood from the noise like her core was dripping with other fluids. She pulled Sara and the strapless toy closer, and with their mouths inches away, Tegan fought the urge to lean forward and kiss Sara first. This was not supposed to be normal. It was just a temporarily fix, Tegan reminded herself of this as she dipped her hands between their flushed bodies and unbuttoned her jeans, moving her fingers inside of her own drenched boxers. She traced her folds, barely peeking inside and let the moistness damped her skin before pulling back out and tracing Sara's lips. Eye to eye, she coaxed Sara, "Are you ready?"

Sara ran her tongue over her coated top and bottom lip repeatedly, greedily collecting all of Tegan that she could. She smacked her lips, and felt herself relapse. Sara couldn't help herself, she was utterly insatiable when it came to Tegan's taste and she craved more, feeling as though she would collapse if she didn't get it. She glanced down and smiled, curling her fingers around Tegan's wrist and rose the still damp digits into her mouth to suck them clean. Her teeth grazed Tegan's knuckles as she pulled them out, shiny and wet with her saliva. Sara smiled, reaching for the button of her jeans. "I'm always ready when it comes to you."

The sound of Sara unzipping her pants echoed off the walls of the worn hotel room and Tegan flipped Sara on her back, stripping her of all her clothes until she laid beneath her naked. With Sara's smooth flesh exposed, Tegan undressed quickly, throwing her t-shirt and jeans to the floor then finally gave into the desire and pressed her lips against Sara's. Soul-crushing moans escaped between their gasps as their tongues meet, the familiarity of it all crashed down on them, and Tegan had to feel the wet warmth between Sara's thighs before she passed out. She slid her hand over Sara's flat stomach, lower and lower, and squeezed her eyes shut once her fingers dove into the pool waiting for her. The feeldoe next to Tegan would easily slip inside of Sara in her current condition, and she didn't hesitate to pick it up and suck the stout end, making a loud pop as it eased out of her mouth, and Tegan left her spit on the phallus as she leveled it to enter Sara.

Sara clawed at the stained bed sheets beneath her endlessly, letting Tegan spread her soaked, swollen lips to ease the feeldoe in. She sucked her teeth, feeling her walls stretch beyond what they were used to until her walls were hugging the toy, desperate not to let go. Tegan gave the shaft a few good pumps and Sara let out a quiet sigh, lying back and enjoying the strokes it gave her clit and the slight pressure it put on her g-spot with each upward pull. "God, Tegan," she gasped, propping herself onto her elbows. After being celibate from Tegan for so long, Sara didn't have the patience for foreplay and she stretched forward, dipping two fingers between Tegan's folds to collect her natural lubrication and smeared it on the head hastily. Sara grasped the shaft, letting her fist rest on her shaven mound, positioned it upright to give herself an impressive boner, and demanded, "Sit."

"_Shit_." Tegan cursed the knots tying in her stomach as she shifted her thighs higher and hovered over Sara, inching closer, her lips flowered apart, accepting the tip of the toy. Without warning, her hips were lowered, and Tegan took the rest inside while Sara gripped her waist, piercing her skin with the edges of her fingers and digging into Tegan's sides as she moved her up and down. Tegan tried to breathe as the pleasure consumed her. She could feel herself sucking at the silicone in sync with Sara's tightening walls. It felt like they were truly inside of each other, and Tegan no longer wanted to pretend as she reached out her right hand to cup Sara's jaw, forcing her to open her eyes and stare at her while Sara lifted her hips to bury herself deeper into Tegan. She begged, "Look at me while you fuck me. _Please_."

Sara nodded, understanding her sister's need to be connected in such an intimate way, and pushed back her out of control bangs to look her dead in the eye through hooded eyelids. Sara couldn't help but smile genuinely, knowing that even though her body was sprawled across bedding sure to be covered in nameless types of bacteria, this was where she truly belonged. She bucked her hips harder, challenging Tegan to remain in position and relaxed her arms above her head to admire the mouth watering view.

Tegan leaned forward, holding her weight up and parallel to Sara. Chest to chest, her hands searched for Sara's fingers and she interlocked them with her own, keeping her arms locked above her head as their sweaty palms pressed together while Tegan rode Sara and moaned her sister's name, throbbing from head to toe, she pumped faster, harder, and crawled deeper inside of Sara as her back arched, and her salty perspiration popped from her chin, dripping into Sara's parted lips.

Sara licked her lips and raised her head, grazing her tongue to collect the salty liquid from the bottom of Tegan's chin to her pouty bottom lip, trapping it between her teeth. How she had gone for months without this, she didn't know, but she never wanted to deprive herself from it for so long again. Sara couldn't find it in herself to care any longer. Tegan was the epitome of sexual prowess and Sara wanted to bask in it every chance she got. The angle Tegan was riding her now pushed the end inside of Sara forward, hitting in just the right spot, and it sent her further, teetering on the edge.

Watching Sara taste her sweat knocked the air out of Tegan, and with the head of the feeloe in the pit of her stomach, Tegan rocked harder. She was stretched and filled from the slanted position and Sara grounded into her like an expert, tapping at every nerve, hunching upward as Tegan clawed towards the brink. The sound of their fleshy thighs smacking off of each other tangled with their whimpers, and Tegan dropped her head, sinking her teeth into Sara's neck as she bit down, leaving her mark. Her pleading whispers turned into growls as she demanded, "Make me cum Sara. Now. I need this."

The urgency in Tegan's husky voice sent Sara into overdrive. Her life had one purpose in this moment, and that was to blow her twin's mind. She gently nudged Tegan out from the crook of her neck to suck at her pulse point and tapped her fingers down her stomach to her engorged clit, aching to be shown attention. She trapped it between her middle and pointer finger, scissoring it as she rubbed in frantic circles. Tegan bounced harder against her hips and Sara struggled to hear their combined sounds of ecstasy over the high pitched screeching of the worn mattress being overworked.

As Sara gave Tegan what she wanted, obeying her commands with her relentless fingers and merciless thrusts, Tegan yelped, swallowing mouthfuls of stale oxygen in ragged gulps when her body trembled and her fluids came rushing from her, spilling down the length of the cock into Sara's lap. Tegan convulsed violently, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, squirting and screaming from the orgasm shredding through her guts.

The sight alone was enough to send Sara over the edge and her back arched in one abrupt movement like she was possessed. Her release gushed out around the toy lodged inside her and trickled onto the bed, leaving evidence of their adulterous act. "Oh fuck," she wheezed, trailing her fingers from Tegan's folds through the sticky mess around her thighs, collecting the juices, she stuck her fingers in her mouth, licking them off with a satisfied smile.

Tegan groaned while kissing Sara and tasting her sweetened arousal in her mouth. She held the middle of the dildo in the slither of space between their connected vulvas and slid off the long stiff cock before gently pulling the shorter part out of Sara. Sweaty and high from the hit Sara had just given her, Tegan fell onto her back and reached down over the edge of the bed to her backpack on the floor, rummaging inside to locate the pack of smokes and lighter. She lit the end of the cigarette and inhaled deeply, filling her lungs with the addictive fumes then exhaled slowly.

Half a year had passed and Sara finally allowed herself to snuggle closer to Tegan again, unable to restrain the feelings she battled to contain. She laid her hand in the center of her sister's chest, over her pounding heart, and crawled between Tegan's open legs as she rested her head on Tegan's glistening skin. Tegan caressed her arm, holding her elbow in one hand while she pulled from the nicotine stick with her other. The smoke lingered in the air as Tegan blew it through her pursed lips, both of them breathing in the thick gusts, and they conceded to their addiction, clinging onto one other, dazed and shocked, as the high eased into their systems.


End file.
